


Photomontages

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Les photomontages sont un excellent moyen de propager de fausses rumeurs pour déstabiliser la partie adverse. Ce n'est pourtant pas sans conséquence. Réf : épisode 29 des World Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Photomontages
> 
> Rating : PG-13
> 
> Personnages : Les Alliés, Canada, Biélorussie, Allemagne, Autriche, Hongrie et Italie du Nord.
> 
> Résumé : Les photomontages de la seconde guerre mondiale ne sont pas sans conséquences.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je me suis revue quelques épisodes de l'anime. Et dans l'épisode 29 des World Series, Francis est arrêté par Ludwig et Roderich en plein délit de prise de photos. Il avoue à demi-mot que c'est Arthur qui l'a envoyé… Alors, ça m'intéresse forcément... Et puis, ils aiment bien lancer de fausses rumeurs, c'est sûrement l'activité sur laquelle ils s'entendent le mieux…
> 
> Avertissements : Tout est suggéré concernant les dites-photos.
> 
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Francis avait réussi à échapper à l'allemand et à l'autrichien à force de ruse. Ah, ah ! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait récupéré ses fameuses photos de leur cohabitation forcée. Eh, Eh !

C'est Arthur qui allait être content !

Pour ne pas incommoder l'anglais plus que de raison, il se rendit derechef chez lui pour lui apporter le fruit de son travail acharné. Il avait quand même passé plus d'un mois dans les buissons autrichiens ainsi qu'une semaine supplémentaire dans ses cachots.

La nation anglaise lui en voudrait pour ce retard.

Armé de son plus beau sourire, il tapa à la demeure britannique en regardant ses photographies. La grande majorité n'était que l'illustre représentation du quotidien morne des deux autres nations mais le français était convaincu que son allié en ferait quelque chose de trépidant.

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse émettre un grognement ou une critique, il lui remit les précieux clichés entre les mains en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est pour toi, Arthur, amuse-toi bien ! Ah, ah ! »

Et il s'en alla dans la joie et la bonne humeur retrouver sa patrie.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut Arthur qui se présenta à sa porte avec des petits livrets sous les bras. La photo de couverture ne laissait en rien deviner son contenu en représentant Roderich et Ludwig en train de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Par contre, le titre : « Amitiés particulières en colloc' » laissait sous-entendre le genre de modifications opérées par son rival.

« J'attends ton approbation avant d'envoyer ceci aux autorités. Et ainsi répandre sur toute l'Europe voire le Monde, notre travail en collaboration. Tu aurais pu prendre plus de photos de Ludwig. Tu fais une fixette sur Roderich ou quoi ?

\- Ah, ah, Roderich était moins sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder le roman-photo d'Arthur sur leurs ennemis.

Francis tourna les pages avec appréhension pour constater les changements.

« Le tuyau d'arrosage de Roderich n'était-il pas beaucoup plus bas...On dirait qu'il va vers le ciel…Ok, pour la suggestion… C'est malin, ça… Et puis les dialogues sont croustillants…Je savais que le prendre en train de savourer sa sucette était une bonne idée…

\- Je ne te fais pas dire. Et ta photo de Ludwig en train de se soulager dans les rosiers allait parfaitement avec.

\- J'étais aux premières loges, je ne pouvais pas le louper, grinça des dents Francis. Et la photo quand Roderich dort… Ah, ouais… Par contre, niveau scénario, Roderich offrant des fleurs à Ludwig, Ludwig lui passant le thé en rougissant, Roderich raccommodant les caleçons de l'autre…

\- J'ai pris tes photos telles qu'elles, je n'y peux rien s'ils se comportent ainsi dans la réalité. Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble ?

\- Non, je l'aurais su à force de les espionner. Bon, tu as quand même rendu cela convaincant, pornographique et diffamant. Je laisse traîner ça sur quel bureau ?

\- Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un d'assez stupide parmi nos alliés pour le dire à tout le monde et pour l'envoyer à nos ennemis.

\- En fanfaronnant.

\- En fanfaronnant. Tu as une personne en tête ?

\- America. Il serait parfait dans ce rôle. On va en briser des petits cœurs dans l'opération surtout si America fait montre de sa délicatesse habituelle.

\- Je sais que tu aimes bien Italie et Hongrie mais ce sont nos ennemis.

\- Oui, nous nous devons de briser l'axe avec des histories de coucheries imaginaires.

\- Tout à fait ! Nous ne remplissons que notre devoir. »

Convaincu d'œuvrer pour la bonne cause, ils refermèrent leur petite bombe imagée.

Deux jours plus tard, America arriva affolé à la réunion des alliés. Francis et Arthur eurent un sourire entendu quand Alfred brandit leur roman-photo.

« J'ai trouvé cette horreur sur mon bureau ! Et en plusieurs exemplaires ! »

Il passa les livrets à chaque membre tout en refusant que Canada, présent à cette occasion, y jette un coup d'œil. Francis et Arthur avaient feint la surprise avec brio tandis que Russie et Chine blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

« Mais, ce sont des tarés, les malades qui ont fait ça, explosa Yao. Il faut savoir qui c'est, absolument, on ne sait jamais s'ils s'en prenaient à nous !

\- Quoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher !

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est vrai ! Ne me fais pas rire America !

\- C'est bien fait comme tout, commenta Russie, on dirait vraiment des vrais. J'espère seulement que les deux crétins qui se sont amusés là-dessus n'auront pas la mauvaise idée de récidiver avec nous. »

L'aura de Russie était devenue glaciale tout en étant focalisée vers les deux autres membres qui n'avaient pour l'instant rien dit.

« Vous avez vu…, tenta Francis pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il est quand même souple Roderich…

\- Ah, mon Dieu ! Dans la cuisine, et puis dans la salle de bain !

\- Canada, non, ne regarde pas », s'exclama America en lui bandant les yeux.

Russie reposa le roman-photo du bout des doigts avec dégoût vite suivi par Chine.

« Bon, on fait quoi, demanda America.

\- Puisque deux imbéciles ont mis tant d'efforts…

\- Pourquoi deux, demanda America.

\- J'ai mes sources, kol, kol, kol, dit Ivan avec un nouveau regard de tueur envers Francis et Arthur qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui. On ne va pas gâcher ce travail d'expert. Envoyons-le à nos ennemis pour les déstabiliser…parce qu'il me semble que c'est le plan de base des deux vauriens qui t'ont si gentiment passé le bébé.

\- Oh, fit America. Je vais me faire une joie de leur transmettre avec mes commentaires.

\- Très bien, America. Tu es notre héros », rajouta Ivan.

Sur ce, America s'en alla gaiement répandre de méchantes rumeurs.

« C'est qui, demanda avec inquiétude Chine à Russie.

\- Je ne suis pas un délateur. Ils n'ont qu'à prendre leurs responsabilités.

\- Au moins, America s'est souvenu de moi, fit remarquer Canada sans provoquer la moindre réaction. Quelques secondes… »

Arthur et Francis avaient profités de cet instant pour fuir la salle de réunion aussi vite que possible et pour échapper à la colère de Russie. Ivan les avait dans le collimateur.

« La prochaine fois, on envoie à quelqu'un de neutre.

\- France, Angleterre », dit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber direct sur Ivan et son aura violette de tueur.

« Oui, Russie ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si c'est vous. Et attention, si vous me mentez, je le saurais ! »

Francis allait répondre par la positive puisque, de toute façon, Ivan les suspectait vraiment. Seulement, Ivan leur présenta une photo de lui et de sa sœur Biélorussie mariés et entourés d'enfants leur ressemblant.

« Ah, non, ce n'est pas moi, réagit Arthur. Je n'aurais jamais osé m'attaquer à toi.

\- Moi, non plus. On est allié.

\- C'est qui alors, s'interrogea Angleterre. On a un concurrent dans la partie adverse. »

Russie soupira d'exaspération puis se mit à geindre.

« Ma sœur ne me lâche plus ! Même si elle sait que c'est un faux, cela a exacerbé son idée de se marier avec moi, se plaint Russie en se frappant la tête contre un mur.

\- Ah, ouais, ça fait des dégâts le photomontage, constata Francis. Espérons qu'on fasse mouche, nous aussi. »

Le mois suivant, les alliés reçurent à leur tour de très belles affiches les mettant en scène dans différentes positions compromettante, érotiques ou pornographiques avec l'un ou l'autre de leur partenaire dans cette guerre voire à plusieurs ou tous ensemble. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à en rire qu'a s'en soucier véritablement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit mot assassin attire leur attention. Pour leur faire payer les pleurs hystériques de ce pauvre Italie du Nord, les montages Russo-Américain seraient envoyés également à Biélorussie ce qui inquiéta énormément Ivan et Alfred.

« America, où es-tu, s'écria Biélorussie telle une furie un couteau à la main. Ah, te voilà !

\- Whaa ! Moi, c'est Canada ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre Photomontages 2
> 
> Rating T
> 
> Personnages Les membres de l'Axe, Italie du Sud, Autriche, Hongrie, Canada, Biélorussie, les Alliés, Taïwan et Vietnam.
> 
> Résumé Les photomontages de la seconde guerre mondiale ne sont pas sans conséquences.
> 
> Note de l'auteur Il fallait bien que je fasse un petit one-shot sur les membres de l'Axe. Je n'ai pas pu résister.
> 
> Tout n'est que suggéré concernant les dites-photos.

Ludwig regardait avec effarement le deuxième petit livret envoyé si gentiment par America qui l'aurait trouvé, encore, comme par hasard sur son bureau.

Ludwig était anéanti devant autant de perversité de la part des Alliés. Rien que la couverture de Petits secrets en famille le remplissait d'effroi. Sur celle-ci, les deux frères Italiens avaient leurs épis de cheveux reliés en un cœur. Il craignait le pire. Les différentes photos mettaient en scène les deux frères Italiens dans leur lit commun dans différentes positions suggestives.

Et puis quelle idée de partager le même drap…

« Amitiés particulières en colloc leur avait déjà laissé un amer souvenir. Feliciano était venu pleurer dans ses bras en faisant des suppositions plus idiotes les unes que les autres à partir des photographies. De plus, l'italien avait cru que son ami allemand ne l'aimait plus en préférant quelqu'un d'autre. Et si Ludwig avait bien interprété ce qu'il avait dit, Feliciano lui avait avoué à demi-mot un attachement plus fort que la simple amitié.

Ludwig était dans une impasse émotionnelle avec Feliciano à cause des Alliés, il faisait comme si de rien n'était comme Feliciano.

Oh, leurs ennemis avaient créé un joyeux bordel la dernière fois. Romano avait été d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'il avait fait pleuré le petit frère avec son train de vie de débauché. Sale bouffeur de patate. Roderich avait réagi avec toute la classe qui le caractériser en le gratifiant d'une claque. Pathétique. Hongrie avait été compatissante en comprenant très bien la supercherie. Mon pauvre Ludwig. Quant à Japon, il s'était mis en colère et il avait été d'une aide précieuse pour préparer une riposte. Vengeance.

Ludwig avait même appris qu'en réponse à une Tour de Pise grivoisement attaquée, Big Ben et la Tour Eiffel en avaient pris pour leur grade quelques années auparavant. Cet échange de photos ne datait donc pas des dernières semaines.

Au grand malheur de Ludwig, le téléphone sonna. Et il ne savait lequel des deux frères italiens il préférait avoir au téléphone. Etrangement, les pleurs de Feliciano le rassurèrent.

« Doitsu, Doitsu ! Aaah ! Je viens de tomber sur un magazine cochon ! C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

\- Italia…

\- C'est horrible, comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ? C'est un faux, je n'aime pas mon frère comme ça, Doitsu ! Il n'y a qu'Espagne et France pour imaginer des trucs pareils. La page 56 est absolument atroce ! J'arrive plus à respirer Doitsu, aide-moi !

\- Je te crois…Ton frère n'est pas là pour t'aider ?

\- Je lui ai caché ce torchon, je ne sais même pas comment il pourrait réagir ! J'ai réussi à intercepter Espagne quand il nous a téléphoné. Ce pervers a osé dire qu'on était trop mignons, et il m'a proposé un mariage à trois !

\- Oh, le fumier !

\- Heureusement, Romano ne sait rien pour l'instant. »

Ludwig entendit le claquement d'une porte puis la voix terrible de Romano étouffée par la distance.

« Je ne sais pas quoi !

\- Ah, Romano, ce n'est rien !

\- Tu parles encore avec ce bouffeur de patate ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Non, ne regarde pas ! »

Des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent à travers le téléphone puis, finalement, une suite de jurons italiens très fleuris. Le combiné produit un son bizarre quand l'Italie du Sud s'en empara.

« Toi, le bouffeur de patate ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Je t'avais dit que si tu faisais pleurer encore mon petit frère, tu allais manger les pissenlits par la racine.

\- Ce sont les affres de la guerre, Romano. Et c'est la faute des alliés. Je vais appeler Kiku pour préparer une riposte.

\- Cette fois-ci, il faut frapper plus fort.

\- Non, non, s'exclama Feliciano, l'escalade de la perversité ne nous mènera nulle part !

\- Rassure ton frère pendant que je m'occupe de tout. »

Ludwig n'aurait jamais cru que la colère rentrée de Romano soit plus agréable que son hystérie habituelle. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Japon pour le mettre au courant. Kiku était de nouveau irrité ce qui le motiva pour refaire des photomontages diffamants.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les membres de l'Axe se réunissaient tous les trois pour admirer le travail de Kiku.

« Donc, j'ai envoyé ma meilleure espionne sur le terrain, expliqua le japonais. Et je me suis dit que la meilleure façon de les contrer, ce serait avec de véritables photographies avec les dates, le lieu, l'heure, etc…complétées avec des fausses avec dates, lieu, heure, etc…

\- Comme si les Alliés étaient des débauchés, soupira Ludwig.

\- Cela faisait un moment que j'avais mis ma photographe attitrée sur le coup. En fait, depuis qu'on m'a envoyé ce faux cliché de moi et de Chine nus dans un bain en train de… Oh, c'est inconcevable…

\- Mais je croyais que Chine était notre ennemi, balbutia Feliciano.

\- Je suis sûr que c'était Russie à l'origine de ce chantage odieux. Alors je lui ai envoyé cette photo-là. »

Feliciano poussa un cri d'horreur devant ce qu'avait osé faire Kiku.

« Non, mais tu as envie de passer l'arme à gauche ! Russie et Biélorussie mariés avec des enfants, tu signes ton arrêt de mort !

\- Il fallait bien cela pour faire passer cette offense. Je vous demande de garder ceci secret pour notre bien à tous.

\- Dans quoi nous as-tu embarqués ? Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils nous envoient ce genre de photomontages, râla Feliciano.

\- Il n'est plus question de reculer maintenant, répliqua Ludwig en prenant les photos de Kiku. Alfred et Ivan sont ensembles ?

\- Il semblerait. Ce n'est qu'un baiser au détour d'une rue, ils sont plutôt discrets. Il suffit d'envoyer ça à Biélorussie. Avec les photomontages suivants où ils s'envoient en l'air dans la même ruelle avec quelques minutes d'intervalles. America ne pourra pas nier le baiser alors ce sera difficile pour lui de contrer le reste.

\- Whaa, c'est du travail de pro…C'est diabolique.

\- Et France a fini par faire une infidélité à Angleterre avec Espagne. »

Feliciano regarda le véritable cliché avec une moue peu convaincue.

« France et Espagne se font des bisous de temps en temps.

\- Ils ne font pas semblants, commenta Ludwig devant un french kiss passionné.

\- C'est un jeu entre eux, expliqua Italie. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Arthur et Francis sortent ensembles.

\- Pour rendre Arthur plus jaloux, j'ai mis quelques photos de leur dernière beuverie avec quelques retouches, finit par avouer Kiku.

\- Ah, mais c'est dégoûtant, s'exclama Feliciano.

\- C'est à la hauteur de la luxure de France. Et on est quasiment sûr que c'est lui le photographe des Alliés alors il faut tout faire pour le dissuader de recommencer.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, Doitsu, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient nous renvoyer, pleurnicha Feliciano. Imagine qu'ils fassent quelque chose sur nous deux, ce serait catastrophique. Romano te tuerait !

\- De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à cacher, demanda Japon.

\- On dort parfois ensemble mais ça s'arrête là. Vu comme ils tournent les scènes de la vie quotidienne à leur avantage, je ne serais pas surpris de nous voir tous les trois dans leur prochain chef d'œuvre ».

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma photographe-espionne est la meilleure. »

Après quelques pourparlers où Feliciano tenta une fois de plus de les dissuader, les clichés furent envoyés anonymement aux Alliés ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres nations comme cette chère Biélorussie.

Effectivement, un threesome Allemagne/Italie du Nord/Japon nommé Les membres de l'Axe tenta les Alliés après avoir récupéré Canada à la petite cuillère. La couverture les représentait jambes nus et aguicheurs autour d'un poteau métallique. Il y avait une petite note également sur l'incompréhension provoquée par le France/Espagne de la part d'Angleterre. Voulaient-ils entraîner Antonio dans cette guerre à leur côté ? Romano tenta effectivement de tuer Ludwig et Kiku mais il fut vite arrêté par son frère.

Et le cercle vicieux recommença tant et plus.

Quelque part ailleurs dans le monde et quelques temps après, une jeune femme discutait avec l'une de ses amies de longue date.

« Il suffit de prendre Japon par les sentiments pour être embauchée. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je suis très fière de cette photo que je lui ai envoyée en faisant croire que c'était Russie. Je te donne juste des tuyaux pour te faire une place dans le monde.

\- Mais, enfin, Taïwan, prendre des photos de tes ennemis, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?

\- Vietnam, tu veux ton indépendance ? Loue mes services…»


End file.
